Another Gem?
by Kingdom Of Domain678
Summary: What if Pearl had a brother and Steven and the rest of the gems didn't know? This is the story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The meeting**

**GENERAL POV-**

It was a beautiful day, there was no activities going on and the gems were really bored.

"We need something to do!" yelled Steven, the youngest of the Gems. He ruffled his hair and groaned.

"I agree" Garnet, the oldest of the Gems. Then, just now, the earth rumbled. Everyone was either panicking or holding on to something. Then, it stopped.

"Ugh, what was that?" Amethyst, the laziest of the team asked. Everyone shrugged. "THUD!" they heard something fall on the sand outside. everyone ran out to see what it was. They saw a blue skinned person lying face down on the soft sand.

"Is that?!" Pearl, the leader of the team yelled.

"It cannot be!" Garnet continued.

"It is!" Amethyst ended. Just then, he got up and they saw a blue gem on his forehead like pearl.

"Where am I? P-Pearl is that you?!" He asked. She nodded. He ran up and hugged her who hugged back.

"Im confused." Steven said awkwardly. Lion came out and saw the blue gem. He turned his head in confusion. They all heard a roar but, it wasn't from steven's Lion.

"Leon!" the gem exclaimed happily.

"So, Usagi, Leon, why are you here?" Pearl asked. Usagi shrugged.

"Lets discuss this all to Steven inside, he seems confused." Garnet said looking at Steven's puzzled look. They all walked inside a\and Usagi was holding Pearl's hand.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Talk**

When we got into the room, Leonel started to go to sleep on the mat same as the pink lion did. Everyone was on the couch. Garnet started to speak.

"So, what brings you here Usagi?" she said. I sighed.

"I have no idea, one minute, I was sleeping in my room, now I'm here!" I said a little frustrated.

"First, we need to tell who you are to Steven over there" Pearl said pointing to the boy who waved at me. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you umm, Usagi? Is that right?" He said. I chuckled I nodded my head yes. Just then, Lionel's mane started to glow.

"Its happening again?! Lionel! Wake up!" I said while shaking, my gem started to glow and then, I separated into my two forms and Lionel too, separated into his two small lion cubs. 

**Usa's POV**

"What? Both of them were a fusion?" Steven said.

"Yeah, I'm Usa, this is Gi." I said. Suddenly, Gi started to wobble.

"Gi? Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't say anything, I started to get worried. "THUD!" Gi fell face first onto the floor. Everyone gasped.

"GI NO! Leo! Nelly! Come here!" I called out. They came.

"Take Gi into my room." I said plainly. They both went to the door, and a new blue gem appeared, it was my room, they went in with last thing I saw before the door closed was Nelly putting Gi on her red orange bed 

**Like? Hate? Wanna Flame? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Garnet's a Caregiver?**

**Usa's POV.**

I sat on the sofa and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Usa?" Garnet asked me.

"I feel bad because I've never been apart from Gi and I never had well, an experience being like this." I replied. For some reason, I started to cry.

"I- I just- f-feel b-bad. Y-you k-know how it f-feels r-right?" I said through my sobs. She nodded. I put my head on her lap and sobbed softly. She patted my head.

"Aww, this is so cute!" Pearl squealed. Pearl was always the one to take care of me but, I think Garnet's doing a good job. I started to go to sleep.

**-TIME SKIP- Early Morning**

**Usa's POV**

I woke up, not waking up Garnet and went outside. I sat on the sand and looked out at the ocean. I sighed. I heard foot steps stomping on the ground. I got up and summoned my axe. It was a cobalt blue.

"Stay back!" I screamed, not noticing it was Steven. I opened my eyes and saw him.

"Whoa it me, Steven" he said putting up his arms defensively. I put my weapon in my gem an sighed.

"Oh. Sorry" I said sadly.

"Its okay. So, why are you out here?" he asked.

"Just doing some thinking" I replied with a smile, not a sad one, a happy one. I saw the sun starting to rise up. I heard the door opening.

"Usa?" I heard a familiar voice, it was Gi.

"Gi!" I shouted she ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I nodded. Then, we started to fuse.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME? Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N: HAI GUYS! OH MY GOD, ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IV'E BEEN ON THIS SITE! I LUV U FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO KEEP ON WRITING! ENJOY!**

**_Steven's POV_**

I had to shield my eyes because of the light that was coming off of Usa and Gi. When I opened them back again, I saw Usagi standing in front of me and smiling. I did as well.

"So...Usagi... why did you say that it was happening again when you were defusing? If it's too early to ask, it's okay, I can ask you tomorrow when everyone is awake." I said curiously. He yawned.

"I have to go with the second option, after all that's happened, I should get some rest. Sorry Steven." He said tiredly. I yawned in agreement and so we went inside to get some well deserved rest.

_**Usagi's POV**_

I was just about to go and open the door in my room but then I thought of something. 'Why don't I go sleep with Garnet? I've already been doing it since I was Usa.' I snapped out of the thought. 'No! That was when I was Usa! I was confused back then, I had nowhere to run to but her. It was a one time thing.' I thought. I opened my room door and went inside.

I looked around in my room and saw that the blue pillars were getting cracked. I gasped. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and saw Leon fighting a Black Scorpion with pure white hair with its eye in its mouth. I brought out my red battle axe and knocked the Scorpion off the pillar. It screeched and spat out a flow of green acid that burnt through the middle of the pillar that was holding my bed. I started to wobble. "Leon! Where's Nelly?! Why haven't you guys fused?!" I asked.

**"I think she might be with Garnet maybe! And I don't know the reason why we haven't fused yet!" **He said using telepathy. I nodded.

"I'll go after Nelly, stay here and stall the monster!" I said. He nodded. I jumped down and ran out of my room quietly. I frantically knocked on the door for Garnet.

"Garnet! We need help! Please! There's a Scorpion monster in my room!" I said forgetting that Steven was sleeping. The door opened and revealed Garnet with Nelly standing beside her.

"A Scorpion Monster?" She said. I nodded. I grabbed her hand and opened my room door. Garnet sighed.

"I knew this would happen. The bubble wasn't fully stabilized!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah, Uh huh, can we please just take care of this thing before my room is completely gone?!" I said impatiently. She nodded. "Okay, Usagi you take the head, I'll handle the legs. Watch out for the acid."

And it went as exactly as she said. With one last blow to the monster's head, it disintegrated back into a green gem. I sighed and picked it up. "Man, glad that it didn't do, too much damage" I said. But then, the pillar gave out and almost fell on me but Garnet pulled me out of the way. I groaned.

"Well dang." I said.

**"My bed! NO!" **Leon said. Well, what Garnet heard was some complaining roars.

**"Calm down you hot head, Usagi, can you ask Garnet if we can sleep with her?" ** Nelly asked. I nodded.

"Hey, Garnet? Since it might take time for my room to repair and all, is it possible that we could mabye-"

"Yes, you may" she cut me off before I could even finish. I smiled and got a rugged sleeping bag that survived the crash. and we went out to Garnet's room


End file.
